The Other Daughter
by Wolflover007
Summary: "I've always been the other daughter...because of you!"


Summary: I've always been the other daughter...because of you!

A/N: hello my readers im sooooo sorry ive been gone. My life has been very very busy and i haven't been feeling inspired lately. I considered giving up fanfiction but i decided not to. My uploads will be random and i apologize in advance. I hope you all still like my fics and i appreciate all the reviews and views over the past 4 years, Yes it's been 4 years. OMG. I still can't believe it. Thank you for all the love.

Any way i've been thinking about this one shot for months and i feel like it should have been addressed in some way. It would have be interesting to see the interaction. Hope it's ok.

* * *

She nervously played with her hands as she entered the building. The guards held rifles as she walked past them. Honestly she was amazed she was allowed to visit at all. But she knew she had to. There was too much anger, misdirected hatred, unimaginable despair. She was ready to get the truth and she wouldn't leave till she did. With a sudden burst of courage she swallowed her fear and pushed the door open.

On the other side of the prison he sat in his cell. His fingers holding the book of photos. He sighed thinking of her. All the pain he put her through. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a guard talking.

"You got a visitor."

"Tell them to go away." He deadpanned.

"We tried sir, she won't leave. She's requesting you by name." The guard said nervously.

"What they look like?"

"Female, white, dark red brown hair."

"Name?" He asked, hoping it was her.

"Wouldn't tell us. She's stubborn. She has requested you and said she won't leave unless you talk to her...Sir."

He was intrigued and slowly stood. His age catching up to him, his knees ached and he winced slightly. He ran a hand through his grey hair and sighed.

"Lets go." he said to the guard.

* * *

A million questions ran through her mind. How do i introduce myself? What do i ask? Should i be rude? Why did he lie to her?

Her thoughts were cut off by a heavy door opening. The man walked in stood as proud as a warrior despite where he was. He sat and with a deep breath she looked at the man.

"Mr. Doyle, My name is-"

"I already know who you are. Your Hope's other daughter."

Cailin growled in deep anger. She grabbed Paddy by the collar and stared at him. The guards went to grab her however Paddy put his hand up; stopping them.

"Yes. I'm Hope's daughter. I've always been the other daughter... because of you!" She snarled in anger and disgust.

He smiled and released her grip. She pulled away from him and paced back and forth. He took a deep breath and chose his next words carefully.

"Cailin what is it you want?"

Cailin stopped and stared at him. She shook violently, her eyes filled with venom.

"Why? Why did you do it? Why did you lie to Mom, to Maura?"

"Well, I-"

The thud echoed off the walls. His gaze diverted to the floor by the force of the punch. Cailin stared at him with dark eyes. Her hand dripped with blood though whose it was was unknown.

"Do you have any idea the amount of pain you caused? Mom was always on the move, working, Trying to forget about her dead baby. I never had a stable home because of you. We were always moving, escaping you!

I had to grow up in Maura's shadow because of your lie! Do you know how many nights I had to hear about Maura? What Maura could have been? What she would have done? How Hope wanted me to be just like Maura? Why? I was never enough! Maura never knew about us because of you. Hope was so alone because of you. All this time i blamed her, but it was YOU! Do you know what you did? Do you even fucking care?!"

Paddy inhaled and looked at the student. He saw unshed tears in her eyes. He stood and held the student, embracing her as a father would. For a moment all was peaceful, she shoved him away.

" I had to." He said.

"What?" Cailin said clearly confused.

Paddy stood by the door, his hand on the handle. The guards have long since left.

"Come with me, Let me tell you a story."

"I don't want a story, I want fucking answers."

"It'll answer everything I promise."

Cailin stood hesitant before agreeing. He held the door open for her and walked beside her.

"You see it's a long story. It all started 60 years ago…"

* * *

Paddy continued his story as Cailin simply walked and listened. Soon they were outside the prison walls. A forest was adjacent to the prison, Last week it was caught ablaze by a lightning strike. The prisoners worked together to put it out. Now all that remained were burned trees and silent ash. Cailin didn't realize where they were as she continued to absorb Paddy's story.

"...My father couldn't let go of his hate and in the end it destroyed him."

"I've never heard the story of Maura's birth like that. He truly would have killed them?" Cailin asked, her world changed from Paddy's story. She didn't want to believe it but no one could make a story like that up.

"Yes." Paddy softly said.

"And Maura and I come from a family of killers?" She asked for although Paddy wasn't her father, she couldn't help but feel a part of his family; despite how fucked up it was.

Paddy simply stopped walking and that is when Cailin looked at the forest. Devoid of all life and damaged by flames, it appeared the forest could never recover. She was brought out of her thoughts by Paddy clearing his throat. She walked over to him; in the middle of the forest.

"Fire is a killer. Sometimes what's left behind will grow better than the generations before it…"

He knelt down and pushed some ash away; revealing a small seedling; undamaged by the flames. Cailin looked down at the miracle plant, so pure and strong. It was full of potential.

"...If it gets a chance." Paddy finished his statement.

Cailin looked at him unsure of how to feel. She came here full of anger for the pain this man caused her family; but after hearing the story she could understand why he did it.

"Would you do it again? Lie to my mother?" She said still looking at the plant.

"Look at me."

She stared at him and was surprised by the tender and caring look in his eyes.

"I wouldn't change a thing. I had to protect them. But the pain wasn't just Hope's. It was mine too."

"And mine...and Maura's." Cailin said sadly.

"Yes." Paddy replied. "But know this Hope never forgave me."

"For giving Maura up."

"For who I am." He corrected. "I did what I had to do."

"You did what you chose to do."

For a moment Paddy was shocked. That was the same thing Maura told him after he kidnapped her. He looked deep into the student's eyes and saw the same intensity that Hope and Maura carried. He smiled almost proudly. He decided to give the student the same answer he gave Maura.

"Maybe, but know this. I would do it again in a heartbeat. I know what you heard about me and a lot of it's true. But I am still the man your mother fell in love with."

"What did she ever see in you?"

"Hmm. You'll have to ask her. For even I don't know that."

* * *

The two headed back to the prison. As they approached the visiting area, she saw the guards give attention. They then walked Paddy back to his cell. Cailin and him talked on the way.

"I may be in jail, but i am still a boss. I run this prison."

"You must be quite respected." Cailin stated. Even she respected him on some level.

"I am. If you ever need anything…" He gave her a phone number.

"Thank you."

"Is there anything else you'd like to ask?"

"Um…" Cailin couldn't think of anything.

"I'll take that as a no. Call or write if you need anything."

"I will. Thank you. Mr Doyle."

"Call me Paddy."

"OK Paddy." The two shared a small smile and Paddy walked himself back in his cell.

"Forgive me Cailin. I never meant to cause you pain."

"I know. Goodbye...Paddy." She turned and walked away. The door closed on the cell.

He sighed in his cell. He was happy the student confronted him. He owed her the truth for so long. He would never get out of prison (he accepted his fate) but now finally had the closure he so desperately wanted.

Paddy smiled and returned to his photo book. He looked at the very last picture in it. He smirked as he ran his fingers over the newborn.

"Goodbye...My other Daughter."

FIN

A/N2: Yes i do think that Paddy is Cailin's father too.


End file.
